Niklaus Mikaelson
Nikolaus Kopernikus Mikaelson "Klaus", auch Nik,Niki oder Lausi, aufgrund eines Wortspieles verursacht durch seinen Namen und einer als Kind erlittener Läuseplage, genannt, ist ein Urvampir/Hybrid, und wurde durch die Affäre Esthers mit Ayanna erschaffen. Er ist der Halb-Bruder von Elijah, Henrik, Finn, Kol und Rebekah und der Haupt-Antagonist der zweiten Staffel. Klaus hat als Kind durch schwere Schendungen eine ebenfalls schwere Kieferfraktur erlitten, was seine manchmal komischen Gesichtsausdrücke erklärt. Im der Serie sieht man manchmal, dass er homosexuelle und inzestuöse Neigungen gegenüber seinen Familienmitgliedern und Rebekah verspürt, da er sie bei 3x9 als Liebling bezeichnet. Aüßerdem hat Klaus eine leichte psychische Störung und bevorzugt es am Ende sich nicht zu rasieren, um seine Männlichkeit zu unterstreichen, um von seinem familiären homosexuellen Neigungen abzulenken. Abgeshen von dieser psychischen Störung hat er auch Verlassensängste, die er aber sich selbst zu zuschreiben hat, da er seine ganze Familie, abgesehen von Mikael, erdolcht, weil er damit ebenfalls seine sexuellen Neigungen verdrängen wollte.Er befindet sich als schon seit in jungen Jahren erlittenen Traumata in einem psychischen Teufelskreis. Klaus ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Im Mittelalter thumb|left|194px|Klaus im Mittelalter.Klaus stammte aus einer reichen osteuropäischen Familie. Seine Mutter begann eine Affäre mit einem der Dorfbewohner und aus dieser Beziehung entstand er. Er verstand sich mit allen gut außer mit seinem Stiefvater. Nachdem Henrik getötet wurde, verwandelte Esther ihre Familie durch einen Zauber in Vampire. Als Klaus seinen ersten Mord an einem Menschen beging, aktivierte er den Werwolfsfluch und Mikael erfuhr so von der Untreuheit seiner Frau. Er verfolgte den Geliebten und ermorderte ihn und dessen gesamte Familie. thumb|left|216px|Klaus und [[Esther schauen auf den totenHenrik.]]Allerdings war er sich nicht darüber im Klaren, dass er damit einen bis heute andauernden Konflikt zwischen den Spezies auslöste. Klaus biologischer Vater kam aus einer Familie, die Werwölfe war. Dieser Umstand führt dazu, dass Klaus zwei verschiedene Blutlinien in sich vereinte: die der Vampire und die der Werwölfe. Um seine Werwolfseite zu bannen, legte seine Mutter einen Fluch auf Klaus. Aus Rache tötete Klaus seine Mutter und machte Mikael dafür verantwortlich. 1492 thumb|left|188px|Klaus trifft [[Katerina Petrova.]]An seinem Geburtstag wurde Katherine ihm von seinem Bruder vorgestellt. Er plante, sie zu opfern, um seinen Fluch endlich zu brechen. Er bemerkte, dass Elijah Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln begann, drohte er, ihn zu töten, falls er Katherine zur Flucht verhalf. Trotzdem entkam Katherine und wurde durch ihre Verwandlung in einen Vampir unbrauchbar für das Ritual. Aus Rache tötete Klaus ihre gesamte Familie und war über 500 Jahre auf der Jagd nach Katherine. 1920er Jahre In "The End of the Affair" offenbart Klaus, dass Stefan ihn und seine Schwester gekannt hat. Damals in Rebekah verliebt, trafen sich Stefan und Klaus zum ersten Mal in Glorias Bar in Chicago. Sie verstanden sich gut und hatten Spaß, Menschen wie Liam Grant Angst einzujagen. Als Klaus und Rebekah aus der Bar vor Mikael flohen, manipulierte Klaus Stefan, alles über sie zu vergessen. Als Mikael Stefan fragte, ob er Klaus und Rebekah gesehen hätte, verneinte er. Staffel Zwei thumb|292px|Klaus in Alarics Körper.Zum ersten Mal fiel Klaus' Name in einem Gespräch zwischen Stefan und Rose. Später erzählt Katherine, dass Stefan Isobel aufsuchen solle, um Klaus zu finden. In "Geliebte Feindin" taucht Isobel schließlich auf und hilft, Katherine und Alaric Saltzman gefangen zu nehmen. Elena nimmt sie mit zum Friedhof und begeht nach einem Anruf durch Maddox, einem von Klaus' Hexenmeister, Suizid. Von Maddox und Greta Martin wird der Geist von Klaus auf Alarics Körper übertragen. Zum ersten Mal trifft Klaus (in Alarics Gestalt) Elena im Geschichteunterricht. Beim Mittagessen erzählt ein von ihm manipuliertes Elena schließlich, dass ein Typ namens Klaus mit ihr den "letzten Tanz" haben will. Klaus hat sich offiziell in Mystic Falls zu Wort gemeldet. Auf der abendlichen Party manipuliert Klaus einige Jungen, dass sie Jeremy verprügeln sollen. Er wird aber von Stefan und Damon gerettet. Als Teil seines Planes erzählt er Elena und Bonnie, Klaus habe Jeremy. Er offenbart sich und sagt, dass Bonnie auf seiner heutigen Abschussliste steht. Bonnie kämpft gegen Klaus und fügt ihm sichtlich Schmerzen zu. Sie bricht jedoch zusammen und Klaus verschwindet, weil sie tot zu sein scheint. thumb|Klaus wieder in seinem eigenen Körper.In "Klaus" wird mehr über seine Vergangenheit offenbart, auch dass der Sonne und Mond-Fluch eine Fälschung ist und auf Klaus der wahre Fluch liegt. Klaus in persona erscheint nur am Ende dieser Folge, als er seinen echten Körper zurückerlangt. In "Der letzte Tag" trifft er auf Damon und Alaric im Grill. Damon bittet ihn um Aufschub für das Ritual, doch dieser rät ihm lieber nichts Dummes anzustellen. Später kommt er, um Elena, die mit Stefan einen letzten schönen Tag verbracht hat, zu holen. Zurück bei Katherine fragt er sich, wo Maddox so lange bleibt. Damon tritt ein und erzählt ihm, er habe seinen Hexer getötet und seinen Vampir (Caroline) und seinen Werwolf (Tyler) befreit. Doch Klaus entgegnet Damon, dass man, wenn man seit 1000 Jahren versucht, einen Fluch zu brechen, lernt, für Reserve zu sorgen. Nach diesen Worten überwältigt er Damon. Nachdem er wieder aufgewacht ist erzählt ihm Katherine, dass Klaus Jenna in seiner Gewalt hat. thumb|left|304px|Klaus tötet [[Elena und bricht seinen Fluch.]]In "Das Ritual" beginnt er den Fluch zu brechen. Der Fluch wurde vom Mondstein entfesselt. Jules, die als Werwolf geopfert werden solle, sah ihre Chance und wollte fliehen. Klaus hinderte sie daran und riss ihr das Herz heraus. Der erste Schritt war getan. Stefan kam, um sich im Austausch gegen Jenna opfern zu lassen. Doch Klaus meinte, es sollen seine "drei Göttinnen" sein. Er machte Stefan durch einen Pfahl bewegungsunfähig. Währenddessen wollte Jenna Greta thumb|308px|Klaus verwandelt sich in einen [[Hybrid.]]töten, doch Klaus stoppte sie, drehte sie herum und pfählte sie. Es war Zeit für den letzten Schritt. Er dankte Elena und trank ihr Blut, bis sie starb. Er fühlte, dass er sich verwandelte, doch wurde von Bonnie überrascht. Sie brachte ihn an den Rand des Todes und Elijah sollte den Job erledigen, seinen Bruder zu röten. Er flehte ihn an und versprach ihm, ihn zu seiner Familie zu führen. In "Auferstanden von den Toten" wacht Klaus unbekleidet im Wald auf. Elijah sagt ihm, er sei zwei Tage ein Wolf gewesen und könne es jetzt kontrollieren. Klaus ging mit seinem Bruder in sein Haus, wo Stefan auf ihn wartete. Zuerst kümmerte er sich aber um das Versprechen, das er seinem Bruder gegeben hatte. Er neutraliserte ihn und legte ihn in einen Sarg. Nun war er mit seiner Familie wiedervereint. Er schlägt Stefan einen Deal vor. Wenn er menschliches Blut trinkt und wieder zu einem Ripper wird, gibt er ihm sein Blut, das einen Werwolfs-Biss heilt. Stefan trinkt Unmengen an Blutbeutel. Als Klaus sieht, dass er nachgibt, schickt er Katherine an, Damon das Heilmittel zu geben. Sie geht fort, bringt ihm das Mittel und flüchtet, da er sie nicht maniupuliert hat. Klaus unterdessen erklärt Stefan, dass ein wahrer Ripper die Jagd genießt und bringt ihm ein Mädchen. Stefan beißt sie und beide verlassen die Stadt. Staffel Drei thumb|left|302px|Klaus findet Ray.Klaus suchte einen Werwolf namens Ray Sutton und fand ihn in Tennessee, wo er von ihm den Standort seines Rudels wissen wollte. Nachdem er zuerst zu Damon gehen wollte, da dieser einen Hinweis auf seine und Stefans Aufenhaltsort gefunden habe, sollte Stefan mit ihm reden und Klaus gab Ray sein Blut (Lecker!) und tötete ihn, sodass er ein Hybrid werden würde. In "The Hybrid" fand er Rays Rudel und verwandelte sie in Hybriden. Doch etwas schien schiefzulaufen, da die Hybriden aus den Augen bluteten und sie Schmerzen hatten. Schließlich flüchtete Ray und der von ihm bei dem Versuch, ihn einzufangen gebissene Stefan musste ihn töten, um seinen Bruder zu retten. Klaus war am Ende wütend, weil er alles getan habe, um den Fluch zu brechen und eigentlich in der Lage sein sollte, Hybriden zu erschaffen. Er gab Stefan sein Blut, um den Werwolfsbiss zu heilen. In "The End of the Affair" sah man Klaus und Stefan in Chicago auftreten. Sie suchten eine Hexe namens Gloria, weil Klaus sie fragen wollte, warum seine Hybriden starben. Sie erklärte sie bräuchte dazu einen Talisman, den Klaus' Schwester Rebekah bei sich habe. Da er sie aber neutralisiert hatte, musste er sie wiederbeleben. Stefan fand heraus, dass er in den 20ern mit Klaus befreundet war und sich in seine Schwester verliebt hatte. Es kommt heraus, dass Klaus Stefan manipuliert hatte, als sie vor Mikael flüchten mussten. Als Rebekah erwacht ist, bringt Klaus Stefan dazu, sich an beide zu erinnern. In "Disturbing Behaviour" schöpft Klaus Verdacht, da sich Stefan seltsam benimmt. Nachdem die Hexe Gloria von Katherine getötet wurde, mussten sie eine neue suchen. Da Rebekah ihm aber erzählte, Stefan finge an, Fragen über Mikael zu stellen, überwältigte Klaus den Verräter. Später wacht Stefan in einem Lastwagen auf, der ihn und Klaus zurück nach Mystic Falls gebracht hatte. thumb|342px|Klaus befiehlt Stefan, seine Menschlichkeit abzustellen.Am Beginn von "The Reckoning" trifft Klaus auf Elena und fragt sie, warum sie noch immer am Leben sei. Er manipulierte Dana und Chad, zwei Schüler, zu bleiben. Von Rebekah ließ er sich Tyler bringen, gab diesem sein Blut und tötete ihn. Bonnie trug er auf, eine Lösung zu finden, damit seine Hybriden nicht sterben. Später kommt Stefan, um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Er sagt, Elena wäre ihm nicht mehr wichtig. Doch als Rebekah Elena biss, wollte Stefan Klaus angreifen, woraufhin er ihn manipulierte, bedingunslos zu gehorchen. Unter Klaus' Manipulation tötete Stefan Dana und Chad. Klaus setze die Uhr an, und wenn die Uhr abläuft, muss Stefan sich von Elena ernähren. Da Elena es schafft, zu fliehen und Stefan sich umbringen wollte, manipulierte Klaus ihn, und zwang ihn, jegliche Menschlichkeit abzuschalten. Klaus verfrachtete die blutende Elena ins Krankenhaus, wo ihr Blut abgezapft wird. Denn dem Hybriden ist klar geworden, dass ihr Blut gebraucht wird, um seine Spezies zu begründen. Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis wurde Tyler zum ersten erfolgreichen Hybriden Klaus'. Den ankommenden Damon wollte Klaus töten, doch als dieser behauptete, Mikael sei auf dem Weg, flüchtete Klaus. thumb|Klaus weint, als [[Mikael ihn verspottet.]]In "Homecoming" wird Klaus von Stefan angerufen, und dieser teilte ihm mit, dass Mikael tot sei. Nach einem Gespräch mit Rebekah am Telefon versprach er, zurückzukommen. Am Homecoming-Tanz tauchte er dann mit einigen Hybriden auf. Er erklärt dem anwesenden Stefan, dass er seine Familie wiedervereinen will, nun, da Mikael tot sei. Später lief ihm auch noch Katherine, die sich als Elena ausgab, über den Weg. Ihr erklärte er, dass seine Hybriden Damon töten werden, falls er versuche, ihn zu vernichten. Später redet er mit Mikael am Eingang des Lockwood-Anwesens, in dem der Tanz stattfindet. Mikael fordert seinen Stiefsohn auf, das Haus zu verlassen und ihm gegenüberzutreten. Klaus entgegnete, dass durch ein Fingerschnippen sich seine Hybriden auf Mikael stürzen werden. Mikael macht Klaus klar, dass Hybriden von Urvampiren manipuliert werden können, da sie halb Vampir sind. Daraufhin bringt Mindy "Elena" herbei und Mikael droht, sie zu töten, was das Ende seiner Spezies bedeute. Klaus meint, er solle es tun, denn nachdem Mikael tot wäre, bräuchte er keine weiteren Hybriden. Dieser machte seine Drohung war. Im selben Moment wird Klaus von Damon mit dem Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz in den Magen getroffen. Bevor Damon den Pfahl durch sein Herz stoßen konnte, hielt Stefan ihn abthumb|left|378px|Klaus ist wütend auf Stefan.. Klaus nimmt den Pfahl und rammt ihn Mikael ins Herz. Dieser geht darauf in Flammen auf. Klaus hält sein Versprechen gegenüber Stefan ein und dieser bekommt seine Freiheit wieder. In der letzten Szene sieht man Klaus Rebekah anrufen. Er wird von Stefan angerufen, der ihm erklärt, dass Rache ein ewigwährendes Gefühl sei. Gerade als Klaus seine Särge mit den Körpern seiner Familie wegschaffen will, muss er feststellen, dass Stefan sie ihm gestohlen hat. Wütend prophezeit er ihm, dass er jede Person, die Stefan etwas bedeutet, töten werde. thumb|Klaus und [[Tony.]]Klaus versucht mittlerweile, sich ein Haus in Mystic Falls zu bauen, das er zusammen mit seinen Hybriden bewohnen wird. Er trifft auf Elena und Damon im Grill und fordert von ihnen Stefans Aufenthaltsort. Außerdem wünscht er von ihnen zu erfahren, wo seine Schwester sei, Später taucht er im Salvatore-Anwesen auf und redet mit Damon über Stefan, der daraufhin Stefan suchen soll. Klaus rief auch Jeremy an und manipulierte ihn, sich auf die Straße zu stellen und sich nicht zu bewegen. Damit plante er, dass Tony Jeremy mit einem Auto überfahren solle. Doch dieser Plan wurde von Alaric vereitelt, der sich vors Auto warf, aber dank seines Rings wiederbelebt wurde. Elena macht einen Deal, um Jeremy zu schützen, und zeigt Klaus, wo Rebekah liege. Er entfernte den Dolch aus ihrem Herzen und nahm sie mit, nachdem er Elena versprochen hatte, er würde Rebekahs Wut auf sie im Griff haben und Elena ihm gesagt hatte, dass seine Schwester wusste, dass er ihre Mutter getötet hatte. In seinem neuen Haus kommt Rebekah langsam wieder zurück, aber bevor sie sich ganz regeniert hatte, erdolchte Klaus sie erneut, versprach ihr aber, sie würden sich eines Tages wiedersehen. thumb|left|400px|Klaus heilt [[Caroline von dem Werwolfsbiss.]] Klaus befindet sich in seinem Haus und Stefan will von ihm, dass seine Hybriden aus Mystic Falls verschwinden. Klaus geht nicht darauf ein und so wird Mindy von Stefan enthauptet. Als Stefan verschwunden ist, trug ein Klaus Tyler auf, Caroline zu beißen. Er weigerte sich doch und ging. Auf dem Gründerratsfest ist auch Klaus anwesend und kann Carol Lockwood überzeugen, dass er mit seinen Hybriden die Stadt verteidigen kann. Da Klaus nicht nachgeben wollte, sah sich Stefan dazu gezwungen, Elena zu töten, um Klaus die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, weitere Hybriden zu erschaffen. Er ruft Klaus an und teilt ihm seinen Plan mit. Anfangs glaubte Klaus, es sei ein Bluff, sagte aber schließlich, Stefan hätte gewonnen und Stefan ließ Elena am Leben. Da Tyler Caroline doch gebissen hatte, kam er sofort zu Klaus und bat ihn, sie zu heilen. Dieser marschierte zum Haus der Forbes und hatte eine intime Unterhaltung über das Menschen- und Vampirdasein. Schließlich stellte er sie vor die Wahl, entweder zu sterben oder geheilt zu werden. Caroline trank sein Blut und er wünschte ihr "Happy Birthday". Als Caroline wieder aufwacht, war Klaus verschwunden, hat ihr jedoch eine Halskette hinterlassen. thumb|274px|Klaus überrascht, als er Elijah sieht.Klaus taucht in einen von Bonnies Träumen auf, in dem sie erfährt, dass Abby Bennett den verschlossenen Sarg öffnen kann. Später kam Stefan zu ihm, der jedoch ablehnte, seine Familie wieder herzugeben. Er orderte Daniel Warren an, zu Abbys Haus zu gehen und Jamie zu manipulieren. Klaus kommt inzwischen Damon auf die Schliche und folgt ihm ins Hexenhaus, wo die Särge aufbewahrt werden. Da die Geister der toten Hexen ihn nicht haben wollen, quälen sie ihn, hören jedoch bald auf, als Klaus drohte, jede Hexe zu töten. Sie zeigten ihm drei Särge, jedoch nicht den vierten. Klaus übersiedelte die restlichen Särge in sein Haus. Daniel fragte ihn, ob er sie zurückholen wolle, doch Klaus meinte, er habe noch twas zu tun. Daniel wird von Elijah das Herz entfernt, da Damon diesen zuvor wiederbelebt hatte. Klaus ist sichtlich geschockt. thumb|left|400px|Klaus und Elijah beim Dinner mit Damon und Stefan.Klaus wird von Elijah gefragt, ob er überrascht sei, ihn zu sehen, da nicht er selbst es war, der den Dolch entfernt hatte. Daraufhin attackiert Elijah ihn und wirft ihn zu Boden. Klaus greift seinerseits an und sagt im spöttischen Ton, dass er ihn mit der Familie wiedervereinigt hatte. Elijah griff darauf wieder an und Klaus entfernte Kols Dolch aus seinem Herzen und drohte Elijah, ihn wieder zu töten. Als er sich beruhigt hat, erklärte Klaus ihm, er habe Mikael für immer getötet. Elijah fragte, warum die Familie in Särgen verwahrt wird. Finn seit über 900 Jahren und Kol seit einem Jahrhundert. Klaus sagt daraufhin, dass er ihm Dinge erklären wird, die er ihm nie erzählt hat, wenn er ihm hilft, Stefan Salvatore zu vernichten. Klaus veranstaltet eine Dinnerparty, zu dem Damon und Stefan eingeladen sind. Bei Tisch reden sie über Esther und Stefans Vater sowie über Elena. Dann wurde bekannt, das Klaus und Elijah in ein Mädchen namens Tatia verliebt waren. Sie erzählen, dass Tatia ein Kind von einem anderen Mann hatte, sie sie aber trotzdem liebten. Über die Jahre entfremdeten sie sich, aber Esther beschloss, ihr Blut bei der Erschaffung der Urvampire zu nutzen. Dieses mischte Mikael in den Wein, den sie konsumierten, bis er sie dann tötete. Klaus meinte, Elena solle mit Matt Donovan alt werden, sodass es alle hundert Jahre einen neuen Doppelgänger geben werde. Stefan schlug den Deal, ihm den Sarg zu bringen, jedoch aus und Klaus hielt Stefans Hand in die Fkammen des Kamins, während Elijah und Damon davongehen. Klaus realisiert, dass Stefan sichtlich aufgegeben hatte und wollte wissen, wo der Ripper geblieben sei. Elijah kommt mit Damon zurück und tadelt die Manieren seines Bruders. Er habe ja den Nachtisch vergessen. Er zeigte zwei Dolche mit Weißeichenasche und Klaus fragte, was er getan hatte. Elijah meinte, er würde nicht ein weiteres Mal auf seine Versprechen hereinfallen, deswegen hatte er alles in die Hand genommen. Kol, Klaus Bruder, taucht auf und sagt, dass es eine lange Zeit war. Gleichzeitig taucht Finn mit einem Dolch auf, dem er ihn durch die Hans stößt. Als Klaus sich umdreht und laufen will, taucht Rebekah vor ihm auf und rammt in den Dolch in die Brust, aus Rache für ihre Mutter. Klaus weicht zurück und Kol hält Klaus von hinten fest. Elijah gestattet Damon und Stefan inzwischen zu gehen. Niklaus versucht sich, bei allen zu entschuldigen, indem er meinte, sie können alle wieder zusammen in diesem Haus leben. Doch Rebekah sagt, dass sie alle ihn verlassen würden, nachdem sie Elena getötet hätte. Klaus drohte dann, sie wieder zu jagen und dass er keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben braucht, thumb|Klaus weint, als [[Esther auftaucht.]]da er ein Hybrid ist und er nicht getötet werden kann. Als Esther den Raum betritt, zeigt er schiere Angst und traut sich nicht sie anzusehen, bis sie das befahl. Auf ihre Frage, warum sie hier sei, antworte Klaus: "Um mich zu töten.", doch Esther meinte, sie würde ihrem Sohn vergeben und wolle, dass sie alle wieder eine Familie sein würden. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Urvampir-Kräfte *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Vampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. Hybrid-Kräfte *'Werwolfsbiss': Der Biss eines Werwolfs ist mit tödlichen Folgen für einen Vampir verbunden. Es ist anzunehmen, dass der Effekt bei dem Biss eines Hybriden schneller wirkt als bei einem üblichen Werwolf *'Werwolfsbiss-Heilmittel': Klaus' Blut ist das einzige Mittel, das einen Werwolfsbiss heilen kann. *'Kontrolle über die Verwandlung': Hybriden können sich verwandeln, wann immer sie wollen. *'Wolfskräfte zeigen': Hybriden können ihre Wolfsaugen zeigen, wenn sie z.B. jemanden beißen *'Wandeln in der Sonne': Durch ihren Wolfsteil können Hybriden ohne Schutz in der Sonne gehen. *'Lügen-Detektion': Hybriden sind in der Lage, zu wissen, ob jemand lügt. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Zurzeit ist der einzige vernichtet, als er gegen Mikael verwendet wurde. *'Eisenkraut': Eisenkraut verbrennt die Haut der Urvampire so wie die von Vampiren, jedoch heilen sie schneller. *Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwährt einem Hybriden das Eintreten *'Esther': Klaus sagt in Bringing Out The Dead, dass Esther ihn töten kann. Kategorie:Urvampir Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hybrid Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Getötet von Mikael Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Ripper Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie